


happy birthday to me

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, hyungwon is a loser, kiho if you squint, minhyuk is a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: my third and last work for the bingo! this one will be a two-chaptered fic, so idk when i'll post the second one. i hope you like it (i love the idea of minhyuk working in a bakery)





	happy birthday to me

**Author's Note:**

> my third and last work for the bingo! this one will be a two-chaptered fic, so idk when i'll post the second one. i hope you like it (i love the idea of minhyuk working in a bakery)

Minhyuk woke from his nap when the bell of the shop rang like an alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to daylight, but all he saw at this point were shadows, and the one in front of the counter was a rather big one. When he could finally differentiate a human from a coat rack, he smiled with all his teeth, ready to make some money today. Same old customer who came every Monday was towering over him, his usual inexpressive face on. Except it was a Tuesday. He was late by one day, damn. Minhyuk was used to being late too, but not that much. Wait, now that he though about it, he once visited Hoseok’s house one week later than the appointment. He was the winner of this round.

“What can I do for you?” he asked in the most cheerful voice his vocal chords could produce (read: high-pitched and nails-against-blackboard irritating).

The man, whose name was still a mystery after all these weeks, ran a hand through his grey hair. It was getting too long, it almost covered his eyes. Minhyuk felt tempted to point it out, but he worked in a bakery, not a hair salon. “I would like a birthday cake, please.”

Birthday cakes were Minhyuk’s favorite task, especially when it was for kids. The decoration was always so colorful and fun to do, unlike those basic and giant wedding cakes. “Oh, no problem. What do you want it to say?”

Was it for a girlfriend? A boyfriend? In that case it would be some cheesy message, that would make Minhyuk cringe while writing it. For his mother, maybe. Something like “Thanks for birthing me so good-looking.” Because that customer was more of a snack than any pastry in the bakery, honestly. Did he have a child? Minhyuk hoped he did, so he could let his inner twelve years old take over for an afternoon.

“Happy birthday to me.” Minhyuk let out a chuckle, but he soon realized the client was not joking. He was buying his own birthday cake, like a strong independent man. Or a loner, whichever you want.

“Oh, it’s your birthday? Then, shouldn’t I write your name? Happy birthday to me will be weird for the guests.”

His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed. Now that he looked closer, they looked like bat wings. Very angry. “Guests? There won’t be any guests.”

Minhyuk’s eyes must have bulged out of their sockets. What was a party without guests? Bonnie without Clyde? Romeo without Juliet? Chocolate without vanilla? Batman without Robin? By the way, Minhyuk considered Robin to be a gay icon. That boy loved Batman, he would have bet his whole bank account (not much, in fact) on it. It had to be a joke. It couldn’t possibly be anything else. The least guests Minhyuk had ever had for one of his birthday parties was thirty. Most of them were elementary kids anyway, but he made friends with absolutely anyone.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, plastering a dumb smile.

“I mean that I will celebrate my birthday alone.”

A birthday. Alone. The words resonated in his mind as though they came right from a horror movie. No, Minhyuk couldn’t let that happen. No one could. You’d have to be a cruel monster to let this fine man walk back to his empty home with his pathetic cake to celebrate alone like a loser. Minhyuk wasn’t a monster. Instead of an epic superhero costume, he was wearing a ridiculous work uniform with pink icing splattered on it, but he was still determined to help the lonely loser. Not all heroes wear capes, as the youngsters say.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, though. Is there anything wrong with that?”

Minhyuk scoffed and crossed his arms over his face. “You bet there is! No customer of mines is allowed to celebrate their damn birthday alone. Birthdays happen once a year, you can’t just let it be ruined. I’ll come celebrate with you.”


End file.
